


Our Family

by Geekygirl669



Series: Being with you, it's everything. [5]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, I never know, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Matthew Casey, Please Let Me Know If I Need To Add More Tags, established relationship Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Casey and Severide's family starts to grow, and a shock make's them consider a choice they had previously made.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Being with you, it's everything. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078991
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this story has taken me so long, it took me so long to get to a point where I was happy enough with this to post it.  
> For now, this is the last story in this series, I might do more in the future.  
> If there's another story you wanted to see in this series please let me know in the comment or on Tumblr, under the same username, and I would be more than happy to give it a go. As the main reason, I am stopping is because I can't really think of another story right now.

Casey loved Severide, there was no denying that, but after his marriage with Gabby and how that had ended he wasn’t really in any rush to do it again.

And Severide agreed with him. While he hadn’t had a marriage end in the same way Casey had, he was married at one point and had wasn’t sure yet if it was something he would want again.

They were together for the long haul, they knew it was going to last, they had a daughter together and for them it was enough. They didn’t need a piece of paper or some rings, that they wouldn’t even be able to wear on sift, to tell them that.

And they were both perfectly okay with that, they knew that one day they would probably change their minds and get married but for now they were very happy with the way there life was. There was no point in changing it.

So of course something had to come along and change it.

Casey let out a long sigh as he stared down at the pregnancy stick in his hands.

He and Severide had talked about having another kid, they wanted Shay to have a sibling, but when Severide decided it was time to maybe try the captain’s exam they decided to wait.

And as Casey had come to learn he seemed to have really crap timing.

“What does it say?” Severide asked looking over at his boyfriend from where he was seat on the end of their bed.

“It’s positive.” Casey confirmed what they both already knew. “Were going to have baby kell.”

“We are.” Kelly agreed with a small nod, reaching his arm out to pull Casey closer to him. “We always talked about having another kid.”

“I know we did, but then we decided to wait.” Casey pointed out letting himself stand between Severide’s legs. “Till you were Captain.”

“I know we did, but this is a good thing.” Severide told him a small smile on his face as he looked up the younger man. “Right?”

“Of course it’s a good thing.” Casey nodded before he leant down to kiss Severide. “It is a great thing.”

“Yeah it is.” Severide let one of his hand’s go up to rest on Casey’s stomach, his smile growing bigger at just the thought of his baby.

**********************************************************************************

Casey groaned as he leaned back against the door of the toilet stool, whipping a hand over his mouth as he tried to breathe slowly.

“Matt, baby.” Severide said softly from where he was standing on the other side of the stool. “You okay in there?”

“Just perfect.” Casey replied sarcastically as he moved away from the door enough to pull it open behind him. “I don’t remember morning sickness being this bad.”

“Sorry babe.” Severide replied with a small sympathetic look as he kneeled down next to the younger man.

“Yeah.” Casey nodded leaning a little into Severide’s side. “We should probably get out of here before someone finds us.”

“Yeah we should.” Severide agreed as he pushed himself up from floor and leaned down to help Casey get up. The two of them had decided to wait to tell everyone like they had down with Shay, but this pregnancy was turning out to be a little harder to hide. “You sure you’re up for working right now?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. It was just the smell of whatever Cruz is cooking.” Casey assured him as he walked over to wash his hands at the sink. “I’m already starting to feel better.”

“You would tell me if you weren’t up for work though, right?” Severide asked knowing what the other man can be like and a little worried that he would keep it hidden so that he didn’t have to stop working so soon.

“Kelly, I promise if I don’t feel up for work I will tell someone. I’m only going to be working for the next few weeks anyway.” Casey assured him with a small smile through the mirror. “Can I please have a few more weeks till I’m treated as the pregnant person?”

“I’m not trying to treat you any differently, I promise.” Severide assured him as he reached out to place a hand on Casey’s shoulder. “I’m just worried.”

“I know you are, I just, I can work right now perfectly fine.” Casey turned around to look Severide in the eyes.

“Okay. I will not say anything about work, at least until out next doctor’s appointment.” Severide agreed with a small nod moving his hand to rub up and down Casey’s arm. “That good with you?”

“That is more than good with me.” Casey confirmed with a small nod. “You still planning on taking Shay out tomorrow.”

“Yeah I am.” Severide confirmed with a small nod really looking forward to an afternoon out with just his daughter. “Want to go wait in your office and I’ll let you know when all the foods been eaten.”

“Yeah.” Casey nodded with a small laugh leaning up to place a small kiss on the other man’s lips. Neither of them were really the sort of people of public displays of affection but sometimes when they were on their own at the station they let that part slide. “Thank you, I love you.”

“Love you too. Now go.” Severide smiled as he watched Casey walk off before he headed down for the common room.

**********************************************************************************

Telling the team about this pregnancy went as well as it had with their first, everyone was so excited for them and to have another member added to their little family.

Casey transferred to arson just after they told everyone, he always hated not being on active duty but he was more than happy to it for his kids. Especially when it would only be for about a year.

And for a while things were going really good.

Casey had started showing a little sooner then he had with Shay, and he weirdly hated and loved it. Shay was very excited about the news of a sibling and the baby had somehow made his and Severide’s already great relationship even better.

But then when he was about fifteen weeks along everything changed.

One day while at work Casey started to get pains all over his stomach. It terrified him from the moment he felt the first searing pain. He had gone to his chief and explained everything after the pain hadn’t gone in five minutes. His chief quickly excusing him so Casey could go to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital Casey tried calling his boyfriend, the call going straight to voice mail, the fire-fighter quickly asked siri to call Chief Boden hoping that he would answer.

Luckily after the third ring Boden picked up a small, “Hey Casey, what can I do for you?”

“Chief is Severide at the station?” Casey asked his panic clear in his voice as he turned down the road to the hospital.

“No, he’s out on a call. What’s wrong Casey?” Boden asked having sensed the panic in the other man’s voice.

“I’m on my way to the hospital can you please get Severide to come as soon as he can. I think something’s wrong with the baby.” Casey explained as he pulled into the parking lot of med.

“I will.” Boden assured him straight away pushing himself up from his desk and making his way out of his office and down to his car. “I will get him there as I can.”

“Thanks chief.” Casey sighed in relief as he pulled into a parking space. “I’m at the hospital now I’m gonna have to go.”

Casey had hung up the phone before Boden got the chance to say anything else, the chief quickly getting into his buddy and driving towards were he knew squad was on a call.

Pulling up to the scene Boden was more than a little relived to see that the incident looked almost dealt with.

“Severide!” Boden shouted as he got out getting the lieutenants’ attention straight away.

“Chief.” Severide said in shock, looking over at the older fire-fighter. “What’s going on?”

“Take the buddy and go to med.” Boden told him grabbing his helmet and air tank out of the back in case it was needed while he dealt with the end of this call. “Casey’s there right now, said he thinks something might be up with the baby.”

As soon as the words where out of Boden’s mouth Severide was walking over and getting into the buddy a small “Thank you” To the chief as he went.

Severide was more than a little happy that he was in the buggy able to make his way to the hospital quickly with little trouble, running out as soon as he had parked up.

**********************************************************************************

Casey sighed as he started to come to, the events of the day quickly catching up to him as he reached down to place a hand on the small swell of his stomach, forcing his eyes open as he did, looking around the room he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend sitting the chair next to his bed, their daughter asleep in the push chair next to him.

“Casey.” Severide sighed in relief as he leaned forward to grab the younger man’s hand, finding so much comfort in just seeing Casey awake.

“Is the baby okay?” Casey asked his eyes filled with panic at thoughts of everything that could have happened to his unborn baby.

“The baby’s okay.” Severide assured him with a small nod, Casey quickly letting out a small sigh of relief. “The baby’s okay, I promise.”

“Thank god.” Casey let himself lay back down on his bed, his eyes closing for a brief second before he looked back over at Severide. “What happened?”

“The doctor said everything was normal, nothing looked wrong in even the slightest.”

“Why do you look like that then?” Casey asked noticing the look on his boyfriends face and knowing that something was up.

“Everything’s fine Matt, I don’t look like anything.” Severide tried to assure him but this time it didn’t help Casey feel any better.

“Kel, tell me what’s going on.” Casey said not liking what the look on his boyfriends face could mean.

“It’s nothing. I just had some trouble finding out what was going on with you.” Severide explained with a small shrug of his shoulders trying not to make too big a deal out of this.

“That’s not nothing. Why couldn’t you find out what was going on?” Casey asked as he pushed himself up into a more comfortable sitting position. Not knowing what he would do if Severide was in the hospital and he couldn’t find out what was going on.

“Because were not family.”

“Of course were family babe.” Casey argued not believing all of this.

“Not legally. We’re not married or anything babe.”

“And I never changed my emergency contact.” Casey finished with a small sigh having total forgotten to change it once Gabby left him years ago now. “I totally forgot about that.”

“I guessed that. It doesn’t matter, I was able to find out what happened and come here and sit with you.” Severide told him a small raise of his eyes brows. “You can change it now though.”

“I will change it as soon as I’m home.” Casey agreed with a small nod, knowing that he never wanted to be the reason Severide had to go through something like that again.

“I’ve been thinking.” Severide started a little nervously, thoughts having been go over and over again in his mind the whole time he had been sitting with Casey. “Maybe we should get married?”

“That’s how you ask me to marry you?” Casey asked with a small shack of his head not believing this. “Nothing romantic, just in a hospital room. Not even a will you marry me, just we should get married?”

“I can do the whole romantic thing if you want.” Severide offered him with a small happy smile on his face. “Didn’t think you would want anything over the top though.”

“I don’t but I would prefer it to not be in a hospital room just after I woke up.” Casey told him leaning forward to grab both of Severide’s hands. “So ask me another time and I might just say yes.”

“I might just ask you again then.” Severide laughed as he lent forward to kiss the younger man. “I was fucking terrified when Boden told me you were in the hospital room.”

“Sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter, you and the baby are okay.” Severide was about to say something else when the sound of his daughter waking up reached him and both men looked over at baby Shay.

“Hey baby girl.” Casey looked over at his little girl, his smile growing even stronger when she reached out for him. “Can you bring her over here?”

“Of course.” Severide agreed before he got up to grab his daughter handing her over to Casey where she snuggled up into his side.

**********************************************************************************

Casey turned the key around in the door pushing it open in front of him before he stopped in shock. There was candles all over the loft, soft music playing out of their speaker and his boyfriend standing in the middle in his favourite suit.

“What is this?” Casey asked with a small laugh as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“It’s me being romantic.” Severide told him with a small smirk, pointing over to the table. “There’s food, that I cooked and everything.”

“You cooked?” Casey asked happily as he walked forward to pull Severide in for a quick hug.

“Yeah. I’m going all out man.” Severide confirmed as he leaned down to kiss Casey, the kiss not lasting all that long but still being full of love.

“This amazing Sev, it really is.” Casey said as he moved back a little to look around the room. “But you didn’t so all of this for some dinner right?”

“No I did not.” Severide reached into his pocket slowing bringing out a small box and holding it in front of him. “I know we kind of decided that marriage wasn’t what we wanted, at least not yet, but seeing you in that hospital not being able to find out what happened to you. I don’t ever want to go through that again. I want to be your family legally, in a way that everyone will know. So will you please do me the honour of marrying me?”

“Of course I’ll fucking marry you.” Casey leaned forward to kiss Severide again before he lent back again to take the box from Severide opening it up to reveal two rings. One gold for him to wear off shift and one black and made out of silicone for him to wear during shift. “As long as it’s a small wedding. I don’t something big, not while I’m pregnant.”

“We can have whatever fucking wedding you want.” Severide agreed taking the gold ring out of the box and slipping it onto Casey’s ring finger. “As long as in the end we are all legally a family.”

“Were already a family in every way that matters, this will just make it legal. Not that we needed that.” Casey looked away from Severide and over to the table for a second before back his boyfriend again. “This is really nice but I’m pregnant and starving, can we please eat.”

“Yeah we can eat.” Severide agreed with a small laugh. “It’s just us tonight by the way. Boden is looking after Shay for the night.”

“A night just between us?” Casey asked liking the sound of that a lot. “I can think of a few things for us to do on our own.”

“I’m pretty sure those things are the reason were here right now.” Severide pointed out as the two of them seat down on the table.

“Yeah but our life it pretty good.”

“Yeah it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
